With the development of science and technology and the improvement of people's standard of living, a mobile phone has become an indispensable important communications tool in people's life.
In recent years, the global mobile phone still remains a tendency of rapid development. According to ITU statistics, Mid-2004, the total number of global mobile users has been nearly 1.5 billion accounting for a quarter of the world's population. Particularly in developing countries, the number of mobile phone users is booming. Since 2000, mobile phone users have doubled in developing countries. By the mid-2004, the total number of mobile telephone users in developing countries has been more than that in developed countries, accounting for 56% of the global number of mobile users and accounting for 79% of the market growth since 2000. At the end of 2004, the global mobile phone revenue is expected to exceed fixed telephone revenues. Globally, the growth rate of mobile phone users has not only greatly exceeded that of fixed telephone, but also that of Internet users.
Chinese mobile communications began operations in 1987, the number of users has kept a relatively high growth rate, after 10 years of rapid growth, particularly in recent years, with the introduction of competition and lower costs, mobile communications have become a hot spot of consumption. The absolute number of users has increased rapidly from 2000 to 2003 and new mobile phone users in China were 41.97 million, 59.55 million, 61.39 million and 62.69 million respectively in the four years. Especially new mobile users in China reached 64 million in 2004, the year that the growth number of new mobile users was most in recent years. The total number of users has reached 334 million accounting for about a quarter of Chinese population, which is more than the total population of the United States. The actual growth rate of Chinese mobile communications has greatly exceeded the expected objectives of the Ministry of Information Industry in the tenth five-year development program (that is, mobile phone users in China will reach a total of 260 to 290 million in 2005).
According to ITU forecasts, when the total number of global users reaches 2.5 billion, that is, the coverage rate reaches 40%, the growth rate of global mobile phone users might gradually slow down. Currently, the coverage rate of Chinese mobile phone slightly surpasses 25%, which has a considerable space to 40%.
The screen of mobile phones or Xiaolingtong is of smaller areas due to smaller volume of mobile phone that many people have used and more people will use. In order to provide enough information, the displayed fonts are relatively small, which is very inconvenient for the poor eyesight people and the elderly, often blind to the characters on phone screens. Therefore, it is difficult to operate, which makes the user-friendly mobile phones inconvenient at all. As described in Chinese patent CN200320120653.0, a mobile phone with magnifier comprises a mobile phone body provided with a magnifier base and a magnifier bracket with a magnifier set thereon. As a result, the entire thickness of mobile phone is increased considerably, which is bad in carrying for the users and makes the cost of the entire product higher.
Consequently, how to use the most effective methods and simple structure to magnify the fonts on mobile phone screen, and to facilitate the use of the poor eyesight people and the elderly has become an important research topic for a large number of enterprises.